One Cold Night
by Byakuren Myka
Summary: "I can't teach you if we're stuck like this." He chuckled. I blushed and clutched tighter on his jacket. This is going to be harder than I thought. **Jack/OC HIATUS
1. Frost

The night was cold and gave me chills running through my spine. I heard someone following me, so I ran deeper into the forest. Everything was covered in frost, it was as if winter was already here. But it wasn't. It's always like this, and I always enjoy it. Even if it was the middle of July. I ran full speed with my natural white hair trailing behind me.

I first heard of Jack Frost when I was little, my mother told me of him, before she died in an accident, I was seven at that time. I don't remember much about my mother. I only remember her telling me how Jack Frost would make it snow every year for Snow Day, my favorite day of the year besides Christmas, Easter, and well...every day and holiday of the year. Though I'm 16 years old and a bit gullible and childish, I still believe that they're real. All of them: Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Boogeyman and of course Jack Frost. I even believe in ghosts, Ripley's Believe it or not.

I came to a halt at the frozen pond that I would ATTEMPT to skate in by myself on the weekends. I slowly turned around and saw a shadow, so I quickly jumped onto the frozen surface. Trying to skate across the ice with my knee-high Converse boots, I ended up on my butt, many times. I took a step forward and found myself doing the splits. I heard someone laughing, making me freeze.

"Hahahaha!What EXACTLY are you doing?" I struggled to get up and turned my head around to face the person.

"N-Nothing. W-Who are you?" I again struggled to get up, but felt somebody wrap their arms around my waist, pull me up and hold me against their chest. I looked up to see who it was and found a pair of beautiful blue eyes of a guy with white hair, same as me. My eyes widened, realizing who he is.

**Jack Frost's POV**

The girl I just "saved" stared at me. It didn't bother me, until I looked deeper into her eyes. She had big blue eyes and pure white hair, like me. Except, her hair reached her hips. She wore a blue sweater that went down to her thighs and tight brown skinny jeans with brown knee-high Converse boots, which had buckles on them.

"A-Are you r-really-N-No w-way, Y-You c-can't be!" I smirked.

"Whoa. You can see me!?" I asked.

"O-Of course I can see you!" I jumped up in the air and screamed.

"YOU CAN SEE ME! OH MY GOSH THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS AWESOME! YOU CAN SEE ME!" I floated back down and hugged her.

"S-So you're really him? Y-You're Jack Frost?!" she gasped and pushed me away from her, causing her to lose balance and fall.

** Kiyoko's POV**

"Yep. The one and only, last time I checked. So who are you?" Jack walked closer, dragging his stick along the pond.

"M-Me?" I quickly got up on my feet.

"Yes you. We're the only ones here." I looked around and looked back at him.

"I'm...I-I'm Kiyoko Junshin." I blushed and began to walk away.

"Wait." I turned and found him right in front of me.

"How...how old are you, really?" He asked, taking a strand of my hair and twirling it in his fingers.

"I'm 16." I grabbed his hand slowly and removed my hair from his grasp.

"Can you skate?" Sheepishly, I shook my head in reply.

"Want me to teach you?" He held out his hand and I stared at it.

"No tricks?" He smirked.

"No tricks. Come on." I took his hand and he swung me into his arms.

"NYAAA~!" I grabbed on to him and buried my face into his chest.

"Uhhh...I can't teach you if we're stuck like this." He chuckled. I blushed and clutched tighter on his jacket.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._


	2. Shadow

The clouds in the sky separated, revealing a full moon which shone down on the frozen pond. About thirty minutes passed and I still haven't learned to skate. _Is it just me or is it his teaching? He's just telling me what to do...and whacking me with his staff...and laughing at me when I fall. But he still helps me. I guess one person hasn't given up on me. _My thoughts were interrupted by a soft neighing in the distance. I faced the direction it came from and saw a shadow dart from the trees towards the cliffs at the end of the forest.

"J-Jack."I whispered, barely audible.

"What's wrong?"He arched his eyebrow, giving me a funny look.

"I-I'm...I'm scared."Jack slowly floated towards me.

"Kiyoko. It's is going to be fine."He said, holding me by my shoulders.

"I-I can't do it Jack."I slowly looked into his eyes through my eyelashes. He stared back with an intense glare, causing my cheeks to flush

"Yes you can. You just gotta believe." I rolled my eyes.

"I-Isn't it always like that? Jack I can't do it!"Pushing him away from me, I once again fall on my butt. Clumsy fool.

"Here. Take my hand. I'll teach you once more, step by step."Jack held his hand out to me. I stared at it and glanced back at his smiling face.

"Come on. It'll be alright."I nibbled my bottom lip, deciding if I should or not.

_Should I let him?_

"Trust me."

* * *

_**~*FLASHBACK*~**_

_**9 Years Ago  
**_

_**"M-Mommy?Where are we going?" I asked, tired of sitting in the car.**_

_**"We're almost there. Just a little while longer and we'll be outta this car in no time. 'Kay?" My mother calmly replied. I slowly nodded my head and looked back out the window. It was breath taking, riding through the city in the rain. Bored, I began counting the raindrops that hit my window. Eventually, I fell asleep.**_

_**"Honey. Kiyoko, come on sweetie. Get up, we're here."My mother softly shook me awake and came out the car with an umbrella.**_

_**"Put on your rain coat sweetie. It's still raining."I stepped under the umbrella with my mom and walked towards our new apartment.**_

_**"M-Mommy? When's daddy coming back?" She shushed me and quickly opened the door of our apartment. We walked in and turned on the lights. All of my clothes and stuff were shoved into boxes along with mom's stuff. I opened a box and took out a picture of me, my mom and dad. I touched my dad's face and tears slowly poured from my eyes.**_

_**"Mommy. I miss daddy."She looked at me and hugged me. Kissing my head, she told me I need to be a big girl now because daddy isn't coming back.**_

_**"O-Okay m-mommy."I stuttered out, sniffling. She laid out two sleeping bags and we silently fell asleep after my cries stopped.**_

_**1 HOUR LATER  
**_

_***Knock-Knock***_

_**I rubbed my eyes and dragged my feet to the door. "W-who i-is it?" I asked.**_

_**"Kiko-chan. It's me daddy. Honey, open the door."**_

_**"D-Daddy?"**_

_**"Yes honey it's me. Now open the door."His voice sounded weird and distorted.**_

_**"M-Mommy told me you weren't coming back." I groggily said as I unlocked the door.**_

_**"Well. You should have listened to your mother." I opened the door and found a tall man in a black cloak in front of me.**_

_**"Y-You're n-not d-daddy. W-Who a-are y-you?" I asked. Frightened, I slowly backed away from him and he came into the apartment.**_

_**"Well little girl. I'm the Boogey Man. You should know that shouldn't you?"The said man kneeled on one knee and tapped me on the nose.**_

_**"Owwie! T-That h-hurt. I know y-you. M-My mommy t-told m-me about y-you." He chuckled **_

_**"You can call me Pitch for short. But that won't be long until I get rid of you." He stood up as I continued to back away. But he snatched me up in his arms and ran outside.**_

_**"M-MOMMY! MOMMY HELP ME! THE BOOGEY MAN'S GOT ME!"I screamed with all my might. But Pitch continued running away. I began to cry and punch Pitch in his arms, but he still held onto me.**_

_'He's kidnapping me!' **I turned my head towards my apartment and saw my mom run out.**_

_**"KIYOKO!"**_

_**"MOMMY!" I strangled out of my throat, coarse from screaming. She bolted towards Pitch and soon was gaining on him.**_

_**Pitch still ran, and soon he ended up in an alley.**_

_**"There's no where to go Pitch. Give her back now and I'll let you go." Pitch scoffed.**_

_**"And what can you do to me, my dear Kimiko? You've already done enough damage to me, there's nothing you can do to me." I silently cried, knowing this was adults' talk.**_

_**"What are you talking ab-"**_

_**"I'm talking about US! And you're husband. You broke my heart Kimi! And you never even realized it." My mother gasped.**_

_**"Is that why...All those years of our friendship and now you've suddenly gone to the darkside, because you loved me! What the hell Pitch!"**_

_**My mother slowly approached 'Pitch' and he stood there, as if he expected her to come.**_

_**"Why...You haven't changed one bit, stupid." He chuckled and clenched his jaw when my mom cupped his cheek, but he slowly gave into her touch.**_

_**"Yes, same to you Kimi. But you can't change my mind. I came back for revenge, not you." Pitch pushed past my mom with me STILL in his clutches and ran across the street full of traffic. **_

_**"KIYOKO! PITCH BRING HER BACK NOW!" She chased after us in traffic. I was still crying, frightened by this scary guy. 'How does he know mommy?'**_

_****_**SCREEEEEEECH! BOOM!**

**_Pitch stopped running and we looked back. A red Toyota was in the middle of the road and my mother was lying in a pool of blood, in front of the car._  
**

**_"MOMMY!"Pitch grinned buthis face was blurred by my tears. I slumped into his grip and felt him carry me further out in the country. Trees and snow started coming into view. He stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. _**

**_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED MOMMY!" I pounded on his chest and bit his hand._**

**_"OWW! You little brat!" I crawled away from him but he flipped me over and threw me against a pile of snow._**

**_"*sigh*You'll be fine. I won't hurt you." I whimpered in fear and tears began to form in my red eyes. I tried to wipe them away with my sleeves, but they were wet from my previous tears. He flopped next to me and I scooted away from him._**

**_"Y-You're n-not?"_**

**_"No I'm not."He pulled me close to him.  
"R-Really?"_**

**_"Trust me."_**

**"That's_ hard to do . M-My mommy just d-died because of you!" I punched him in the stomach but he didn't budge._**

**_"I won't hurt you seriously."I looked into his gray eyes. I felt...sad for him._**

**_"W-Were you telling the truth. A-About my m-mommy?"_**

**_He looked up at the moon and slowly said,"Yes."_**

**_"I'll t-trust you Mr.P-Pitch."_**

**_"Okay." _**

**_"But you need to promise me, that you won't hurt me like my m-mommy hurt you. And you c-can't hit me."_**

**_"Sounds reasonable. Okay, I promise you." 'That was easy.'_**

**_"Pinky promise?"_**

**_"Sure." He pinky promised._**

**_"Now don't cross your fingers, or I-I'll bite them off."He laughed and I giggled._**

**_"Kiyoko, Trust me."Pitch said, then he slowly faded away into black sand._**

**_*~flashback off~*_**

* * *

**__**"O-Okay Jack." I hesitantly took his hand and he swept me off my feet, into his arms.

"Now adjust your foot. Like this."

* * *

**Author'****s**** Note:**

******hey guys! sorry for the late update...this chapter kinda sucks.**

**Also thanks to Breadwing and The eagle's shadow for reviewing~!**

**THANX FOR THE ADVICE BREADWING...yeah and i hope this makes up for the first chapter, if not sorry for the big disappoint.**

**See ya later and please review...please? if not, i understand~**

**Have a Kawaii Day~!**

**~ByakurenLolita~**


	3. Cold Purpose

"So...did you enjoy it?"He laid next to me on the pile of snow.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so." I rubbed my hands together for warmth. They were so stiff and cold, almost blue.

"Here let me help." He grabbed my hands and held them in his cold ones.

"J-Jack...y-your hands are-" He let them go and frowned.

"S-Sorry." I nodded. He laid back down and blew a strand of hair from his eyes. I turned my back to him and sighed.

"I-It's okay." We laid there in silence. The moon hid behind the dark clouds.

"Kiyoko. Do you think...Well. D-Do you wonder why you can see me? I know we just met and all but...*sighs* Well...I don't know."He blushed, looking up at the tree branches.

"I-I try not to. It seems to, well, scary for me. I don't think about it. B-Because I'm afraid I-I might not see you anymore. It's all so s-surreal to me."I hugged myself to keep warm, it was freezing cold and there was a strong breeze coming.

"Sorry I couldn't keep you warm." Jack frowned and drew patterns in the snow with his finger.

"I'm fine really. *Achwee* I-It's just that...it's late Jack. I should get going." I stood up, while he was still laying down, staring at me. Staring into my eyes, as if he could see through my soul.

"W-What?" I stuttered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that..." He stood up and took my hands in his again.

"What?" He leaned in and whispered.

"Shouldn't you invite me to your house?" I shut my eyes and my cheeks burned.

"Ummm...would y-you like to c-come over to my house?" I asked, unsure of my decision.

"Sure."He smiled and I slipped my hands out of his.

"S-So complicated J-Jack. Y-You could've asked yourself. I-I can't read minds." I joked. He laughed and smirked at me.

"What fun would that be? You're easy to tease. You're the most gullible girl I've ever met and you ACTUALLY trust me. Me. A stranger that claims to be Jack Frost. Kiyoko. You're definitely something else. It's dangerous you know. I could have been a pervert or pedophile." My eyes widened as he kept going on and on about me safety.

"You," I interrupted him,"You feel that way about m-me?" He stared, awkward silence filled between us.

"Y-You actually care that much about me. About m-my safety and all?" I asked once again. I smiled.

"Jack." He stepped closer to me.

"Yes?" My eyes dropped to the ground, but he lifted my head up with his hand by my chin. He brushed my cheek and leaned in a bit.

"I-I think...I can't feel my ch-cheeks Jack." I giggled as he clasped his hands together and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh..." He said.

"Let's go." I held my hand out to him. He looked at my hand and took it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I-It's fine Jack." I didn't mind his hand was cold. It was warmer this time he held my hand.

_I wonder..._

In deep thought I didn't notice a giant rock in my path. I tripped and dragged jack down with me, but he let go of my hand and fell into a pile of snow. I hit the back of my head on the hard icy floor of the forest.

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed. Then, my vision blurred and I fell into a deep black void.

"K-Kiyoko?" I laid there, still. He crawled over to me and shook me softly.

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

**I tossed and turned in my bed. I was having a weird dream of my mother after she died 4 years later.**

_**"Kiyoko. Honey, I have something to tell you." I grinned at my mother.**_

_**"Yes mommy?" She smiled and sat me on her lap.**_

_**"I need to tell you something important. So you need to be a big girl and try to understand Sweetie." I giggled at her calling me that.**_

_**"Okay mommy. I promise." She kissed my head and smiled.**_

_**"Okay. Mommy, as you know, is a special person with magical powers. You remember I told you right?" I nodded.**_

_**"Well, it's true, I am the Snow Fairy. I left your father,and your brother. Because he broke his promise to me."She smiled and stroked my hair.**_

_**"Y-You left daddy? B-But...what are you t-telling me mommy?" I cried in silence.**_

_**"You are special too. You must find your own path and discover your true purpose in this life. Find your father and brother. Tell your father that I love him. I'm so sorry my Kiko-hime."**_

_**She kissed my forehead once more and pushed me into the Blackness.**_

**I woke up sniffling, my bed was wet from my sweat and tears. **

**_*~Flashback off~*_**

* * *

"GAH!" I coughed out. Panting, I looked up to find Jack, so close to my face.

"J-Jack..." He cupped my cheek and frowned.

"Are you alright Kiyoko?" I shook my head.

"No...I'm not alright." I replied.

* * *

_**HEYYYY~! sorry i didn't upload sooner..but here it is and i hope you enjoyed it if not then I'M SORRY FOR WASTING HALF YOUR LIFE ;A; ;A; ;A; ;A;**  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~ tell me if it was BAD GOOD AWESOME or if i should DELETE IT 4 LYFE~!**_

_**BYE-BYE~ **_

_**-ByakurenLolita**_


End file.
